


Springtime Revels

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Replicator, Penelope and Erin are left with the task of moving on together, having come to realize that the feelings they thought were friendship run much deeper. Will adding Reid to their mix for a vacation meant for two upset the boat or bring them closer together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Springtime Revels

"Do you think that anyone noticed you're taking vacation at the same time that I am?" Erin asked nervously, twisting one of her diamond and amethyst earrings in her ear. It was a habit that she had tried to break, since she tended to twist them until her ears bled when she was nervous enough.

"No, I don't think anyone was really paying attention. Most of us are trying to regroups after our ordeal. I'm just so glad that you are alive. Your fierceness had me worried, you know." Erin smiled and nodded, leaning in to place a soft kiss on her lover's lips. "I thought I would not taste those sweet lips of yours ever again."

"I wouldn't leave you, Penelope." She felt her eyes well up a little and turned from her lover, looking down at the ground. "I don't think I can ever leave you, now that I know how sweet it is to be in your arms."

Penelope came up behind her, encircling her waist in her arms and resting her chin on her shoulder. "And with how sweet you are, I don't think I'll ever be able to leave your arms, either." Erin nodded, leaning her head back, knowing Penelope would take the hint and kiss her once more.

"So, what made you choose Intercourse, Pennsylvania, for our vacation spot?" she asked as she grabbed hold of Penelope's hand.

"You have to ask?" she said saucily as they made their way up the porch steps and stopped in front of the door. Erin unlocked it and they stepped into a large foyer, the scent of fresh flowers overwhelming her senses. "Besides, look at this house! I'm still amazed that I found something so wonderful to rent."

Erin nodded in agreement and tugged Penelope over to the stairs. "Which one is our bedroom?" she asked breathlessly as they climbed the stairs.

"I hadn't decided yet."

"Good. Because I have." She led her down to the last room on the end, the one with the large window seat that overlooked the fields where the horses were set loose every morning. "This is where I want to wake up with you in my arms every morning for the next two weeks."

A sudden noise on the stairs caught her attention, and Erin whirled around to find herself face to face with Spencer Reid. "Hey, guys. Sorry that it took me so long to get here. I see you've claimed the best room in the house."

Erin smiled as she nodded at him. "Penelope mentioned that you wanted to tag along with us. You know, you are going to be very bored up here."

"I brought a few good books to read. Everyone thinks that I'm going out to Vegas to see my mother, and that's just the way I want to keep it." He ran his hand through his hair and then looked around the room. "I guess I'll just take up residence in another room then."

Turning, he left them alone, and Penelope giggled as she flopped back on the bed. "This is the most comfortable bed I've ever encountered on the road. Care to join me?"

Erin sighed as she stepped over to the bed and delicately sat. Her lover wrapped her arm around her waist, tugging her down on top of her. She sighed as she relaxed against Penelope, leaning in for a deep kiss. "Would you mind if we were a bit…adventurous on this vacation?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I think I saw that the barn has a hayloft. And I have always loved the smell of hay."

"I love the way you think, my dearie," Penelope murmured as she leaned up to kiss Erin once more. "I can think of another way to be adventurous, if you trust me."

Erin rested her head on Penelope's shoulder, playing with one of her curls. "If I didn't trust you, I would be in a world of hurt. You would never do anything to me that would cause me to distrust you, would you?"

"No." She smiled lovingly at her and then gave her another kiss. "So, Reid is still hurting after losing Maeve. And I know he's seriously thought about falling back into the arms of Dialudid. I may or may not have started tracking his search histories on the internet. I was thinking, perhaps we could both bring him some pleasure."

The hesitancy in Penelope's voice caused Erin to smile a little, but she was still a tad uncertain of the request. "This won't mean we're in an open relationship, will it? Because I am thoroughly and utterly committed to you. I don't know if I'd want to welcome a third into this dynamic."

Penelope reached up to cup her cheek, running her thumb slowly along the bone. "No, this would be a one-time only thing. I just want to break him out of his funk a little bit." Erin looked into her eyes and saw that she was close to crying. Frowning a little, she also cupped Penelope's face before leaning in to kiss her. "If this will hurt you too much, we won't do it."

Erin thought for a moment, taking in the fact that there was no malice in her lover's eyes, only love, before speaking once more. "Would you please give me one day to make my decision? I don't want to blindly rush into something that I may regret, and I don't want to hurt you in any way. Would that be all right?"

Penelope nodded and then rested her forehead against Erin's. "That would be perfectly fine."

Erin smiled through a yawn and then snuggled her body close to Penelope's. "I think I'm going to take a short nap. Wake me up in thirty minutes?"

"Of course," she replied, holding her close. It didn't take long for Erin to drift off to sleep, a smile still on her lips.

When she woke up, Penelope was gone and Spencer was there, sitting in the chair by the window, watching her. "I thought Penelope was going to be the one waking me up."

"She got a phone call from Morgan and didn't want to wake you up early. She mentioned something about how you always get tired on car trips."

She blushed a little, looking down at the quilt that was covering her. "A little. I've been this way since I was young. There's just something about the car ride that exhausts me." She looked back up at him, taking in the faraway smile on his face. "What's on your mind?"

"Just thinking about Maeve, and how we never got to do any of these sort of things. I don't even know if I'll find a love like that again."

They both sighed at the same time and she drew her knees up to her chest so that she could rest her chin on them. "You're young yet. You have time to find love once more. Just look at me, after all."

He met her gaze and smiled sadly. "You're one of the lucky few." Erin shook her head and held out her arm to him, feeling a wave of compassion sweep over her. It took him a moment to accept her offering, but then he was clambering on the bed and holding her tightly as he began to cry. "They don't get it, Erin," he managed to choke out, and she nodded as she rubbed his back.

"How could they? You hide your sensitive soul behind the thick wall of your intellect." She pulled his head against her chest and began to rock them back and forth. "And then we were all thrust into this horrid Replicator case, and you didn't really take much time to mourn. Were you trying to emulate Aaron?"

"Maybe. He came back so soon after Haley died. If I can't be strong like him, do I even have a place on the team?"

Erin knew that this sudden insecurity came from the overwhelming situations he had gone through in the last eight months, and so she just held him closer. Hearing a soft knock on the door, she looked up into her lover's eyes and she beckoned her over. Penelope took a seat on the other side of Spencer, slinging her arm around his waist. "Why would you doubt having a place on the team? They're your family, and you are a vital and necessary part of that. I know that Agent Jareau views you as a brother, she made you the godfather of her only son. I know that both Aaron and David look on you as a son. If you were to leave us, ever, no one would be able to fill that hole in our lives, okay?"

He nodded before looking up into her eyes. Unable to stop herself, Erin closed the distance between them and pressed her lips softly to his. It was a sweet, needy, kiss and she sighed against his mouth as it lingered. "Do you have an answer then for me?" Penelope quietly asked, and she nodded.

"It's a yes." She reached out and caressed his face, a tender smile spreading across her face. "As long as Spencer agrees to it."

A confused look passed over his face, and he turned to look at Penelope. "What am I supposed to agree to, Garcia?"

"A spot of fun. We are in the country, after all. But, I'll give you a day or two to get acclimated before we ambush you with something new. It will give me time to prepare as well." Leaning over, Penelope kissed his cheek, and then held out her hands to them. "Come on, I made us banana splits. I know, not the most healthy option, but we're on vacation. We can skip the healthy a few times."

Erin laughed lightly as she accepted her hand, standing up. Together, they made their way down to the kitchen, and she sat on the counter, taking the dish from her lover's hands. "So, we just magically had the fridge stocked before we came?"

"No, I sent a list ahead of us, asking them to stock a few key things." Penelope nestled between her legs, leaning her head back against her stomach. "We're planning on heading out to the barn tomorrow and doing some exploring, Reid. You're more than welcome to join us."

As Erin watched the young man, she saw the light finally dawn in his eyes, and he blushed a bright red. Swallowing his current spoonful of the dessert, he met her gaze somewhat steadily. "Ah, are we going to spend some time in the hayloft? I've heard those can be pretty nice," he replied, his voice quivering only slightly.

"We'll spend all the time there that you want, Reid," Penelope replied saucily, tipping her head up to look at Erin. "Kiss me, precious." Erin nodded and leaned down, pressing their lips together. Penelope's tongue flicked out to lick at her lips, swiping the chocolate from them. "Um, you are so sweet."

"Is that you or the ice cream talking?" she teased, listening to Penelope's fake gasp of outrage. "You know you'll love me, no matter what."

"Yeah, I will." Reaching up, Penelope caressed her face before refocusing on the confection in her hands. "Sorry, we're a bit mushy at times."

"It's because you almost lost each other. I'm glad we were able to stop the Replicator," he replied, smiling at them. "I'm glad that at least one couple was spared…" His voice trailed off as he pulled himself up onto the counter as well, scooting close to Erin. She smiled sadly as he rested his head on her shoulder, and she sighed a little as she tipped her head against his.

"Oh, honey, I promise that someday, you will find that quiet love once more."

"But I knew I loved her before we even saw each other. I'm never going to find someone that perfect."

Erin clucked her tongue softly. "Love is never perfect, Spencer. It's warty, and knotted, and tangled, and there are moments of incredibly perfect sweetness. But a perfect love only exists in God, since we aren't perfect people. And I know you don't have those beliefs, I respect that, but when you place love on a pedestal like you have Maeve's love, then you will never be able to move on properly." She felt his tears begin to soak her shirt and she set her bowl aside so that she could clasp his free hand. "I know this might sound harsh to you, I'm sorry."

"I understand," he whispered. "I just want to be happy, truly happy, once more."

"We all want that." Turning her head, she pressed her lips against the top of his head. "Now, I am going to take a walk around the grounds, since it is so beautiful out still. Would either of you care to join me?"

Penelope instantly nodded and took her bowl from her hands, setting it in the dishwasher. Spencer slipped off the counter and stuck his in there as well before holding out his hands to them. Erin slipped hers into his, letting him clasp it tightly. Penelope followed suit, and they went outside. The air was warm and still, and Erin sighed a little as she breathed in deeply.

"This was the best idea, Erin." Penelope stopped them in front of a pair of horses, holding out her hand to them. One of the horses reached forward and Penelope stroked the fur gently. "Do you think we could call the owners and ask them to let us ride them some afternoon?"

"Uh, you really want to do that, Garcie?" Reid asked nervously, and Erin tightened her hand in his. "I mean, I'm all for new experiences, but I have to draw the line here."

Erin nodded sympathetically. "I'm afraid I have to agree here, Penny. The one time I was on a horse, I was thrown off. I haven't really wanted to try that again."

Her lover sighed a little before smiling at her. "I suppose I can handle that." She gave one last pat to the horse and then leaned back against the fence. "So, tomorrow we can find a few blankets and a basket to take lunch up to the loft. I thought we could eat lunch before moving on to more strenuous activities."

She shrugged a little, hoping that Spencer was going to be okay with things, once it got to the actual time. "That would be nice."

"Great! Now that that's settled, let's continue our walk!" Penelope put Erin in the middle this time, slinging her arm around her waist and pulling her close as they continued to explore the grounds.

* * *

By noon the next day, Erin was feeling nervous, wondering what she had gotten herself into. Penelope, being her normal, perceptive, self, picked up on this and smiled at her, kissing her at every turn, as if she knew how intoxicating her kisses were.

"So, I have everything packed into the basket. Are you ready to head on up?" Her lover reached out and caressed her arm, smiling bewitchingly at her.

"Yes. Where's Spencer?" she asked, hating the slight quiver in her voice that betrayed her nerves.

"He took the blankets up already, said he wanted to make things comfortable for us."

Nodding, Erin slid her hand into the crook of Penelope's elbow, walking with her out to the barn. She could hear Spencer puttering around somewhere up above them and she took a deep breath, letting the scent of hay calm her nerves. "Hey, I'm all the way at the top!" he called out as Penelope slid the door closed.

Erin craned her head up to see that there were indeed three levels to the loft and she gulped a little at the thought of climbing up all those ladder rungs. "We'll be right up, Reid!" Turning to Erin, Penelope kissed her deeply, pinching her ass. "You can do this, honey. It's just one foot in front of the other until you reach the top. And I'll be right behind you."

"Why, so you can catch a peek up my skirt?" she asked, trying to tease in an attempt to ease her nerves.

"Of course! I'll take any chance I can to look at that amazing ass of yours. Now, scoot!" Kissing her once more, she prodded her up to the first ladder, and Erin scaled it slowly, trying to find her balance. After they had reached the second level, she stopped and took a deep breath, looking up at the second ladder.

"Another kiss for courage, Penny?" she asked, biting her lip as she took in the way that this ladder just hung in the air, noticing how easy it would be to slip and fall through one of the holes.

"All you had to do was ask, dearest." Leaning in, Penelope gave her a soft peck on the cheek before rubbing her nose against Erin's. "And if you need another at the next level, I'll do that, too."

Smiling a little wider at the kiss, she nodded and made her way up, trying not to look down or out. Finally, she was at the next level and she once more paused to take a deep breath. Spencer looked down at them, grinning. His calm assurance gave her courage, and she quickly scaled the last ladder, launching herself into his waiting arms once she was at the top. "You made it!" he said before kissing her softly.

"I did." Turning, she helped Penelope up the last few rungs, taking the basket from her hands and then welcoming her weight on top of her body, letting her hands come to rest on Penelope's ass. "And so did you. But we should probably eat before we get too caught up in this." She pressed her lips against Penelope's before scooting back to rest against a hay bale.

"Do you know how adorable you look?" her lover asked as she opened the basket, handing out sandwiches and cans of soda to them. Spencer joined her in leaning against a bale, while Penelope sat across from them.

"I've not heard adorable used to describe me in years, honey."

"Well, someone should, because you are." Erin felt herself blush as she ate, focusing on her food so that she wouldn't break down crying from the sweetness of the statement. "Here, give me your empty cans."

They handed them over and then Penelope was straddling her body, kissing her deeply as she fumbled with the buttons on her blouse. "You move quickly," she murmured as she felt the warm air touch her flesh.

"I want to see you, beloved." Penelope kissed her once more before beckoning Spencer to come join them. He knelt next to Penelope and leaned in to kiss her. It was sweet and lovely, and she gasped a little when she felt two very different hands cup her breasts, thumbing her nipples. Unable to stop herself, she moaned lowly into his mouth, welcoming his tongue tapping against hers. As their kiss lingered, deepened, she felt Penelope strip the rest of the clothes from her body.

Finally, Spencer broke the kiss and sat back to look at her. Every instinct in her body told her to cover up, to hide, and she tried to ignore that, tried to let her body display the desire she felt in her heart. "You are so soft," he murmured, reaching out to once more cup her breast, squeezing lightly. "So responsive."

"Um, yes. Well, I've always liked…sex. Don't stop that, Penelope," she ordered, enjoying the way her lover's fingers were running up and down her inner thigh. "I like feeling lovely and loved on."

He nodded and leaned in to press soft kisses along her clavicle, tracing the bone with his tongue. She had no idea how he knew that was one of her erogenous spots, and she whimpered a little as he nipped at the skin there.

"You are so wet already, Erin."

"Well, we've been building up the pleasure in her. Erin seems extremely sensitive to outside stimuli, and I wonder…" He dragged his lips down the swell of her breasts to capture one stiffened nipple in his mouth, running his tongue back and forth. Her eyes closed heavily as a low moan tumbled from her lips. "Just as I thought. So responsive to our touches." His words vibrated against her skin and she buried her fingers in his hair holding him to her breast.

"Isn't she delicious?" Penelope asked, turning her head to kiss the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, making her jump a little. "And so close already. How about you, Reid? Are you close, too?" she purred.

Erin forced her eyes open, looking into his eyes. He smiled at her as he nodded and Penelope got up, letting him maneuver between her legs. She spread herself a little wider, giving him better access and Penelope reached up to stroke her hair. "I want to taste you," Erin said, biting her lip a little as Spencer entered her, filling her.

"Yes, Erin," Penelope said, leaning in to kiss her before carefully straddling her face. Erin began to eat her out, letting her tongue lap and circle her clit before running down to her entrance, circling it before thrusting in and out in the same time as Spencer thrusting in and out of her. "Oh gods, kiss me, Reid!" she vaguely heard Penelope scream as she tightened her thighs around Erin's head, her orgasm coming hard and fast.

They collapsed in a pile of bodies, breathing heavily. Penelope cuddled close to her, running her hands up until she was cupping her breasts, thumbing her nipples back into stiffened peaks once more. Erin's hips twitched restlessly as she began to feel desire pool in her once more. "If you keep teasing me like this, we'll never leave this loft."

Spencer chuckled lowly and nuzzled his nose in her hair. "We still have a few hours to spare, don't we?" She nodded and he took another deep breath. "You smell like sunshine and hay, Erin," he said before kissing her passionately. She closed her eyes, giving herself over to the feel of his lips and then his hands on her body.

Penelope spooned against her body, her hands beginning to draw patterns on her skin, driving Erin wild, making her lose her focus on what was happening to her. It seemed like there was just pure sensation attacking her body and she gave herself over to the pleasure, vaguely hearing the coos and moans that escaped from her lips. "Penelope!" she wailed when she felt her begin to eat her out, her quick tongue lapping and teasing her.

The second orgasm caused her body to bow up impossibly high, smacking against Spencer's. She let his arms close around her, holding her close as they shuddered. He kissed her softly as they came down from the high, and she sighed as she came to rest on the blanket. It felt like her entire body was weightless, like she was floating high above her body, and Erin smiled as they spooned up close to her, running their hands along her sides.

"So, this is how you two spend a quiet afternoon on vacation," Spencer finally said with a chuckle, looking into her half-closed eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Spencer." Leaning in, Erin kissed him softly. A yawn caught her off-guard and she let out a soft breath. "I think the warm air and exercise has worn me out already today. I'm going to take a short nap right here."

Penelope nodded against her shoulder, curling up closer to her body. "That sounds like a lovely idea, Erin. I don't think I've ever napped in a barn before." Her hand came up to cup her breast, and Erin smiled as she rubbed her thumb absently over her nipple. She had gotten used to the way Penelope held her while they went to sleep in the last few weeks, even if it did excite her. "Sweet dreams, darling."

"Sweet dreams, Penelope." She yawned once more as her eyes closed and she let herself drift off to sleep, safe and content in the arms of her beloved and their friend.


End file.
